


Spirit of the Season

by BarPurple



Series: BarPurple's House of Horror 2016 [5]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Ravi is getting his Halloween groove on, but he wasn't expecting this.





	

Ravi looked up as the doors rattled open. The EMTs pushed in a gurney loaded with the morgue’s latest admission.

“Who do we have here?”

“Jane Doe. Found her in Saint Cuthbert’s graveyard.”

Ravi took the clipboard and signed the paperwork. He was tempted to make a joke about bodies normally ending up at the graveyard after they’d been here, but Liv had been getting snippy about his Halloween humour. He’d compromised on the jokes since she’d let him put up the decorations. True, she’d drawn the line at the dancing zombie, but he guessed that was understandable. (His Terry Pratchett misquote about this difficulties of decorating in a multi-vital workplace had sailed totally sailed over her head.)

The EMTs were looking at his handiwork with raised eyebrows.

“Nice decorations.”

“Yeah, I’ve always thought the morgue needed to look creepier.”

He threw them a smirk and waved them goodbye as they left the morgue. He was about to unzip the body bag when the lights flickered. As he glanced up he caught sight of a woman standing at the top of the stairs.

“Can I help you?”

She turned to him and opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head as the lights flickered hard enough to plunge the morgue into darkness for a second. Once the lights came back the woman was gone. Ravi sighed to himself.

“We have to get that card reader fixed.”

Once he opened the bag he did a double take at the body of Jane Doe. The corpse on the slab was the spitting image of the mysterious woman who had just vanished under the cover of darkness. Ravi gave a little shiver, perhaps he was getting too caught up in the spirit of the season.

“No more pumpkin spice lattes for me today.”

 

“Ravi! I’m back!”

“Hey Liv, how was super sleuthing?”

“Good, Clive was very impressed with the quality of my ‘visions’.”

Liv dropped the air quotes around the word and pulled her lab coat on. She tucked her hands into her pockets and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

“Please tell me I can eat something other than conspiracy nut now?”

Ravi handed her the Jane Doe clipboard with a flourish.

“Are you up for an adventure? On the menu today we have a woman with no name, no history, but what is in my professional opinion a very good looking brain.”  
Liv hefted the cranial saw with glee.

“I’ll take it.”

 

The lights in the morgue kept flickering for the rest of the day. They weren’t the only thing on the blink; Liv was getting no visions from Jane Doe’s brain. Although she had started biting her nails and occasionally dropping into an English accent, which Ravi found hysterical.

“Well we know something about Jane Doe, she’d from Newcastle.”

Liv gave him an adorably blank look. Ravi rolled his eyes.

“Think Geordie Shore, Ant and Dec.”

“Gotcha.”

Liv chewed on her thumbnail.

“Would that help us ID her? Maybe she’s a tourist?”

Ravi shrugged; “Take it to Clive, he’s caught this case hasn’t he?”

Liv gave him a grin and skipped away, honest to God skipped liked a little kid. This was weird, but not the strangest brain he’d ever seen her on.

 

Ravi cursed under his breath as the lights flickered again. He snapped his gloves off and reached for the phone, already creating some colourful terms to use at the maintenance team. That was went he saw her, she was stood at the bottom of the steps this time.

“Hello, can I help you?”

“I don’t know. Where am I?”

“Erm, the morgue. You probably saw the signs as you came in.”

She turned her head and followed his pointing finger to the door behind her. She chewed on her thumbnail and gave a little shake of her head.

“It was dark when I came in.”

Ravi pulled a face as he considered that, even if the main lights in the hall were on the blink it shouldn’t have been so dark that she missed the signs, most of them were emergency lit. There was something very strange going on here. She looked distressed, Ravi’s Scully side kicked in quashing his inner Mulder for now. She was most likely a relative of Jane Doe, probably twin sister considering the startling resemblance. He’d be having stern words with Clive, no relative should be left on their own for a body ID. He slowly approached her and asked: “Who was here with you?”

She reached for his hand, he responded without thinking. The second their hands touched Ravi felt like he’d been doused with ice water, the lights flickered out and he felt a whisper of cold breath across his ear.

“You were here.”

The lights came back on and he was alone in the morgue. He shuddered and tried to rub some warmth back into the hand she had touched. He ducked down and checked under the tables just in case she was hiding. It didn’t surprise him that there was no one there.

“Okay. This is a little bit creepy.”


End file.
